FRUK France x England Yaoi 4
by BellaLovesYaoi
Summary: France x England... AND RUSSIA!


FRUK part 4~

-~-~ Hey sorry you guys I haven't posted 3 in forever D: I can't just leave you with a cliff hanger! BEDFVB,FHKJDLNMVBK,JCN,BKMG,btw 3 was in part 2. :D this is why this is part 4. maybe 5. _ ~-~

Part 4.

"Moi?(Me?)" France looked at Arthur, and shook his head. "I can't... I-I have to go now, I'll call you later." France got out of the shower and started getting dressed. England looked down.

~What have I done.. I should've just let him take me.. but he would have noticed I'm not as loose as anyone else would be..~

"Francis.. Don't go please.. I'm sorry," England's face drooped. France shook his head. "I have to, mon amont." England got out too and wrapped a towel around his waist, then hugged France tightly. France smiled a little. "Don't worry, my beautiful. I will be back later tonight, if you allow it."

England nodded eagerly. When France left, England sort of just stood in the doorway. Expecting France to come back and fuck him. He didn't. He waited by the phone until 2:30pm and then moved away from it.

He sighed and sat on the couch. Why was he acting so obsessed? He couldn't know. Maybe it was because everything was so new to him and he loved every thing about it. But he was afraid he would turn out like Russia if he got to attached, fucking every nation and doing it at no mercy. He decided to call America.

He had no idea why.

"Alfred, will you come over?" England hated the thought of America coming over. But he invited him anyway because he needed someone to talk to.

Alfred agreed surprisingly. When he arrived, the door was already open. "Arthur?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"im on the floor," England replied happily. Alfred walked over to the small nation, who was laying on his stomach, his face to the carpet. "What are you doing on the floor, you dumbass." Alfred sat on Arthur's lower back, causing England's dick to be pushed on. England cringed. "Get off at once! Bloody fucking hell! You're a bloody cow!" England struggled to fling America off, but he wasn't budging.

"Why did you call me here, Arthur." America grinned. "Because I wanted to talk to you about Francis!" Arthur retorted, his lungs slowly filling with hatred.

~GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU AMERICAN IMMIGRANT FROM HELL!~

"What did he do to you this time? Rape you, tie you up, torture you sexually, Any of the above?" America joked. "He found out I'm a virgin," Arthur replied steadily. "A virgin? You? AND HE DIDN'T RAPE YOU ON THE SPOT?" Alfred demanded, getting off Arthur and sitting next to him.

"Nope, he just hugged me and told me he'd call me later.. then went to hang out with Ivan." England replied depressingly. "I don't know why you're so sad about it, you should be happy he didn't rape your balls off." America joked again.

"Make another remark about him raping me and I'll slug you," England was completly serious. Sort of. "Alright, alright. So what do you want to do about it? It's not like Francis to just walk out when a nation hand's over their virgin body to him." America smiled slightly. England was so adorable to him.

"I don't know... I think he's disappointed. He did say he changed. So maybe that's it. Well thanks for stopping by you can leave now. I'm going to call Ivan." Arthur replied, dismising America with no further thought.

"Hey, you really made me walk all the way here for you to dismiss me five minutes later?" Alfred frowned. "Yep, leave." Arthur said and then pushed America out of the house. He picked up the phone and called Russia. When Russia got the call from the small, cute nation, he ran right over.

"Knock knock," Russia said, letting himself in. He pushed England against the wall when he caught glimps of him and pinned his arms above his head. "You called for me to fuck you because you are tired of Francis, Da?" Russia smirked, rubbing England's waist with one hand. England couldn't help it, he was slightly turned on. Not because it was Russia but because it was what France had done, and imagining him doing it turned him on even more.

"No. Get off." England urged. "Fine, fine," Russia let go of England. "Then what did you call me here for." Russia asked, curiously. He skimmed England's body up and down and licked his lips. It disgusted England, but then he thought of France licking his lips before he sucked his dick, and he started to grow hornier.

"What buisness do you have with Francis later?" Arthur asked, trying to keep the touch of horny out of his voice. "Ah, not your buisness.. Of course.. I could tell you for a small price ;)" Ivan's tone of voice became domonant. England knew what Ivan wanted.

"Forget it, just leave." England dismissed him like he had dismissed Alfred. But this nation wasn't leaving any time soon. "Make me," Russia flirted. "Ugh, you pig," England retorted harshly. It only turned Russia on.

Russia pinned England against the wall once more and pressed their lips together. England couldn't pull away. Russia was stronger than any nation he had ever met. Russia roughly pulled off Englands pants and pressed him on the ground. He held England there while he teased the weak nation. Licking his waist and biting it softly.

England couldn't stop the feeling in his boxers. If Russia pulled his boxers down and saw he was hard, it was end game. He would take Englands virginity. "Ivan.. Wait.. please," The pleading wasn't going to cut it. It was only turning Ivan on more.

"Wait Ivan please stop! Bloody hell!" England's voice cracked. It was done. Russia ripped off England's shirt and sucked on his nipples, then Russia began so slide his hand down England's stomach, then slipped his fingers in his boxers, not quite touching England's dick. If Russia felt his boner he would take him.

"IVAN STOP WHAT DO YOU WANT I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE JUST STOP!" England found himself screaming, saying anything to get Russia off. Russia stopped and liked what Arthur had said.

"Anything?(;" Russia smiled with greed. "Yes.. Yes! Anything..just please no sex.." Arthur regretted calling Ivan. What the hell was he thinking? "I want you to suck my cock. And I want you to be rough. I want you to suck until I say stop. Understand?" Ivan smirked. Knowing even if England said no, he would make him do it anyways.

England agree'd, wanting to puke. Ivan smiled wider and stood up, dropping his pants and his boxers around his ankles. "Suck," Ivan insisted. England got on his knee's and wrapped his hand around Ivan's cock. Not wanting to even touch it.

"No hands, only mouth." Ivan instructed. England removed his hand catiously and pressed his lips to the nation's dick. Ivan smiled and pushed England's head down hard on his erection. England choked slightly. Ivan made England's head bob back and forth with his hand, making Arthur deep throat him.

"Oh.. ohhh Arthur," Ivan moaned. England was disgusted and closed his eyes tight. England gripped Russia's legs hard, hoping the torture was over. But it was only beguinning. Ivan merclessly pushed the small nations head down on his dick, without letting England even breathe.

"Bite my hard cock! Bite it!," Ivan yelled. Tear's rolled down Arthur's cheeks and he bit Ivan's dick hard. Ivan moaned and continued pushing England's head down further. Deep throating more than he could handle.

Ivan pulled England's head back by his hair and looked at him.

~Is.. Is it done? Am I free?~

"You liked it, da?" Ivan smirked. England was afraid to answer. Ivan's smile faded. "Say you liked it and you want me to do thing's to you. SAY IT." Ivan was getting scary. England steadily replied, " I liked it.. and I want you to do things to me..."

Ivan smiled. He pulled England up to his feet. Arthur's legs were sore. He wanted badly for Russia to leave. Ivan pushed England against the wall and held his face there, spread his legs and rubbed England's tight opening. England moaned slightly. He knew. Russia was going to fuck him.

"Arthur I forgot my keys i'll just be a mi-" France stopped in the doorway, seeing his friend about to take his lover. "IVAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" France ran to them and shoved Ivan before Ivan could fuck England or even enter. Arthur sobbed and fell to the floor. He put his hands over his face and cried harder.

"Foutez le camp d'ici. Je ne veux jamais te revoir. (Get out of here, I never want to see you again)" France demanded. Russia smiled and pulled up his pants, then left. France held back tears.

"WHY WAS HE HERE?" France questioned, looking at his sobbing baby on the floor. "I called him to ask why you two were hanging out, I'm so sorry Francis.." England cried harder and huffed loudly.

France's heart dropped to his stomach. He felt teribble for yelling at Arthur. Arthur was only curious and he yelled at him for it. He pulled Arthur into his arms and rocked him softly. "It's alright, Mon beau garçon, (My beautiful boy), It's okay now, I am here," France hugged him tightly as England cried on him.

"I won't ever speak to Ivan again,I won't leave your side. I'm so sorry," Francis said, England wipped his tears and sniffled. England was terrofied. But France was there and he managed to make Ivan leave. He was so happy Francis saved him.

"He didn't enter you.. Did he?" Francis asked shakily. England shook his head, "No.. He didn't." France let out a sigh of relief. France carried England to his bed and laid with him, just holding him in his arms. They fell asleep together, and France never let go.


End file.
